The love of the Gods
by JustPuppyLove
Summary: Ahy is in love with Ahkmenrah's niece. Will it be love or a strikeout? Rilee/Jake and Anna/AVery romance. Will Seibaruhs and Anubis make up for the kids or grow apart?
1. Realizations

**A/N: First chapter here it goes! :)**

"Come on mom! I really want to go to the museum!" Ahy whined.

Hathor looked at him in disgust, "Where the half-blood is? Not a chance."

"But I want to see- you know what never mind."

"You wanted to see who?" Hathor smirked.

"Why do you always assume it is a person? Besides, it's no one you would know." Ahy said walking away.

"I see. Well I'm going to talk to Sekhmet about this." She said to herself after Ahy had left

* * *

><p>Hathor quickly walked up to her sister, who was playing cards with some other gods. She always loved to visit her sister, not! Sekhmet turned her attention to her sister after Set pointed her out. Hathor sighed and walked over to their poker table.<p>

"Hey guys." Hathor said in an annoyed tone

"Why so grumpy Hathor? Lost without your other half?" Set teased.

"Not in the mood Set! So Sekhmet I came to speak to you, not 'the others', and I would you like to speak to you in private."

"Sure…After this round." Sekhmet replied focusing her attention on her cards.

"Not after this round…now! It's about Ahy." Hathor snapped

"Why would I wanna hear about YOUR son!"

* * *

><p>"Myleea! Myleea! Your dad and Tilly are going to be in here in an hour! Hurry your butt up and get down here!" Seibaruhs yelled at her daughter.<p>

"I know mom! I'm hurrying, I just have to finish making my bed then we can go to the museum!" Myleea yelled from her room upstairs.

"Okay lets hurry down to the museum now that you are ready!"

They had barely gotten through the doors of the museum when Anubis and Tiluleah teleported in. You could see the resemblance of the sisters to their father as they both had red eyes. Seibaruhs on the other hand had gold eyes and natural gold highlights. The one of the girls that looked most like Seibaruhs was Myleea because Tiluleah (Tilly for short) Had jet black hair that were pulled back into long pigtails.

* * *

><p>The museum jumped to life as Rilee and Avery climbed out of the Roman Empire. Octavius watched his children climb out and followed them. He found out they were going to visit Jake and Anna, Jedidiah's kids. Karly jumped down from the stepstool Larry had set out for them.<p>

"Hey, you realize we trust them now right? No more fighting." Karly said to her husband.

"Well-maybe but-I'm sorry Karls."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You tell me that every day! No matter how much I tell you that I trust Taylor and Jed you still don't! You don't have to be that kind of over reactive daddy." Karly yelled and went back to the Roman Empire.

"Karly…" Octavius sighed

Back at the frontier the two Roman kids walked into the house of their mom's friend Taylor and her husband Jedidiah. Anna and her 15 year old brother sat at a table drawing. Anna looked up to see her best friend Rilee standing by her.

"Jake they are here and I am going to the Empire! Ok? Tell mom please!" Anna said walking off with Rilee.

* * *

><p>Ahy stood by his mom while she and his aunt fought. He didn't like it when they fought but they did all the time. Not that his opinion mattered to them in any way, shape, or form. They just argued and argued no matter what he said. He always felt invisible around them.<p>

He sighed and grabbed his PSP he checked on his game he played with Tilly. _Good, she's on!_ He thought when he saw Tilly's name pop up. He started a new game with her. He knew she would always win but he wanted to keep trying. After all she was the goddess of destruction. His thoughts drifted off to her beautiful sister Myleea. Her bright red eyes sparkled when she was happy and her face was always perfect and distinguished. Her expressions looked exactly like her mother's.

The way Myleea looked at him made Ahy immediately perky and happy. She should have been born the goddess of happiness not dance. Maybe, beauty. She was gorgeous after all. Ahy sat there his thoughts drifting between his game with Tilly and his favorite girl Myleea. You could say he had a crush. Or you could just simply say she rocked his world. Both would be correct.


	2. Falling downhill

**A/N: I just started this so please read on it will get better!**

Myleea shot up from her sleep. She heard noises. They were annoying and hard to sleep through. She noticed it was midnight. _Who in the right mind would play that stupid music at midnight? _She thought. Surprisingly she couldn't remember anything from the hectic time at the museum. All she could remember was going crazy with Tilly and then falling asleep. Myleea wondered if Tilly went back to the Underworld with her dad or what. She stood up and shook off her comforter. She walked towards the door and ended up doing a face plant and getting a mouthful of carpet. She had tripped over a pink slump by her bed.

Tilly poked her head out of her sleeping bag to see her big sister sprawled across the floor.

"MYLEEA! Are you okay?" Tilly whispered loudly.

"Oh my god Tilly! You scared the crap out of me! Why are you laying so close to my bed?"

"Umm no reason. But I'm playing my game with Ahy." Tilly said as she pulled the PSP out from inside her sleeping bag.

"You IDIOT! Why in the world are you playing that game at MIDNIGHT!" Myleea yelled not caring that her mom was sleeping down the hall.

"Don't call me an idiot! I NEVER sleep at daddy's home! I shouldn't have to here." Tilly replied in a stubborn manner.

Myleea walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She snuck over to the fridge and looked into the living room at the black of the TV screen. The house seemed as though it was sleeping. It was seemingly black and mysteriously quiet. She debated sleeping on the couch until she saw a large shadow on it. She squeaked to hold back a shriek. She thought she saw her dad go back to the Underworld. So obviously she was disturbed but also curious about the large black shadow on the couch.

She could tell it was a person but not who. Instead of seeing who it was she snuck back upstairs to her bedroom to see her sister in her bed! The nerve of that child!

"You little creep get out of my bed!" She whispered loudly.

"CREEP? I'm the creep? How about you? Stalking daddy!" Tilly said in a smart tone.

"I wasn't stalking dad! He's in the Underworld!"

"Nuh uh! He is on the couch and I watched you look at him!"

"Looking at him isn't stalking! Now get in your sleeping bag!"

* * *

><p>Rilee stood by her parents' bedroom. They were talking about Avery and her. Apparently her dad thought it was too dangerous to let them go to the Frontier! It was a lot less dangerous then playing soccer with the regular sized exhibits! She had been standing there ever since her parents started talking. She already was taking sides. She wanted her mom to win this fight. She knew her mom trusted Taylor.<p>

Avery stood next to her continuously asking questions about what a word meant. Who ever expected an 8 year old to understand everything? He didn't realize most of what they were saying was about him. She shushed him whenever he spoke a word. She didn't want him interrupting her listening or their parents to catch onto their eavesdropping game.

She heard her mother start crying and decided they should stop listening. She sat down in a chair in the living room and continued to read her book. Avery tried to read over her shoulder but couldn't read very much of it. He just stood there pretending to read.

Their mom came down the stairs with tears running down her face. They siblings looked at each other. They watched their mother leave the house and run down the stepstool. Rilee stood and walked out the door to follow her but Avery stopped her.

"Rilee just stay here. She will come back."

"How do you know?" Rilee said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I-I just think she will okay?" Avery said on the verge of a meltdown.


	3. New memories of the old past

**A/N: This is going to be ALL about Ahy this chapter. Sorry if the story isn't picking up yet but it will trust me! **

Ahy tilted his head. _That was a bizarre dream_ He thought. He had dreamt about his mother and Thoth fighting. He didn't quite understand it. Like Thoth was too composed and nice to fight with his kind-hearted mother. He felt bad that he had dreamt that. His mind flashed. He fell backwards in his bed and sighed. The day was arising sooner than he thought. He must be prepared.

Ahy awoke surprised and sweating. He didn't like is mortal form, it sweat and hurt when he fell or dove for a ball. In the Underworld his body could take it, he was perfect and nothing could even dent his skin unless it was done by another god. He didn't like sweat, it made him feel icky and soaking wet. He was only sweating because he was scared and it was oddly warm in the apartment.

He walked into the living room to find Anubis and Thoth watching TV. Ahy quickly went back to his room along the hardwood floor. His foot squeaked and both men turned to see a cringing Ahy standing in the hall. Thoth stood up and motioned for Anubis to stay sitting. Ahy knew something was up and it had to do with him.

"Ahy, would you 'just so happen' to know where your mother and your aunt are? We need to speak to them about- someone." Thoth said to the poor little lad.

"Yeah kid! Tell us where they are!" Anubis forced forward.

"Umm I can honestly tell you I have no clue where they are. So I'm going to go back to my room and umm play my game." Ahy said pivoting on one foot.

"Not so fast kiddo!" Anubis said clutching Ahy's shirt.

"Let me go! Help! HELP!" Ahy yelped.

Thoth grabbed Ahy's mouth as he continued yelling.

"If you're going to make this harder than it has to be, so be it. We don't need to deal with your insolence! You're just a pest of a child and you don't deserve to be a god!" Thoth said strictly.

CRACK!

They were gone. At least Ahy hoped so. He hoped they were gone and would never come back!

"You should rot in the Underworld for doing this to me!" Ahy yelled after he knew they were gone.

The emptiness of the apartment made Ahy feel alone and abandoned. _Why hadn't they believed me? I don't know where my mom or my aunt is. I barely know where anyone is nowadays! _Ahy thought. He decided to get up and check his game. He had about 12 messages from Tilly.

_Where are you?_

_Why aren't you playing?_

_Are you alright?_

_My dad said he is coming to see you and your mom._

_Why is my dad going over there?_

_Ahy?_

_Please talk to me._

_Please?_

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_AHY!_

_I guess I will maybe talk to you later?_

_Bye?_

Ahy felt bad that she was worried after all she was only 5. He decided he would call her later. He was also curious why she had warned him about Anubis visiting and then asked him why. How was he supposed to know? Anubis' ways of communication were elaborate and impossible to understand. Ahy laid on the couch and watched SpongebobSquarepants. After about an hour of watching reruns he had seen literally a thousand times he drifted asleep.

"_Ahy, Ahy!" A familiar girl's voice yelled_

"_Yes?" Ahy said looking at the girl's face._

"_You fell off the swing. Are you alright?" Myleea said._

"_Umm yeah! I'm just fine Myleea no need to worry." _

"_Ok well I think I need to go home"_

"_Wait Myleea you just got here!"_

"_I know.. But, Ahy, I have to go I'm sorry. I will see you soon! Ok?"_

"_Ok Myles. Come back soon!"_

_After she left she never came back. She went to the Overworld and stayed there._

Ahy jolted up off the couch. _Why does that one memory keep frying my mind?_ He shook his head and went to look at the clock; it was noon, time for lunch! He put a pan on the stove like his mom did and threw some noodles in some water. He waited and waited for the stove to make his macaroni and cheese noodles hot and squishy. That time never came. He was puzzled.

* * *

><p>Hathor laughed at the sight of her son. He could be smart one minute then stupid the next. Sekhmet walked over and stood next to her.<p>

"Stalking your son eh?" Sekhmet chuckled.

"I am not! I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything he might regret…" Hathor babbled on.

"Like being born? Yeah I think you can't ever fix that mistake. So off of that he was born to be an idiot!" Sekhmet snorted.

"I think I know where he gets it from.." Hathor muttered under her breath.


	4. The unimaginable

**A/N: Okay last chapter was dedicated to Ahy so this one will be dedicated to the kids of the miniatures **

"Hey Rilee!" Anna said skipping to the fountain in the Roman Empire.

"Hi monkey! What are you up to?" Rilee said half-heartedly

"I'm here to see you! Silly goose!" Anna replied in her cute western accent

"I see.. How's your brother?" Rilee said looking into the middle distance.

"Umm 1)Why the HECK do you care? 2) Since when do you care about my brother?"

Rilee just sat there listening to Anna babble. She didn't know the answer to either of those questions. Actually she was asking herself those exact questions, maybe even more. She didn't know why she had the sudden interest in Jake. He was a goober. He used to pick his nose! _Gross Rilee out of all the guys in the Empire you could like you fall for that idiot cowboy!_

Avery walked over to Jake who was sitting on a log by the railroad.

"Hey amigo Jake!" Avery said

"Hi Avery." Jake sighed

"What up with you bro?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Hey what has your sister been up to?" Avery asked.

"Anna? Don't tell me you are falling for her?"

"No! NO! I was-umm- just wondering!"

"Riight!" Jake chuckled

"It's true!"

"Okay buddy boy whatever you say" Jake smirked.

"It is true! GOSH!"

* * *

><p>Rilee wandered after her tutor was done with her class. She started Anna and Avery's classes next. Rilee felt drawn to the Frontier. Oddly enough it wasn't just the Frontier drawing her; she was drawn to the Smith's house. This was because she knew Jake would be there.<p>

She had to have an excuse, just one measly excuse! Her dad was there! A grin spread across her face and she ran. Her dress was billowing with the speed of her running. For a miniature she was fast! Like, really fast! She was the fastest in the Empire and no doubt the fastest in the Frontier. Mybe not as fast as Jake or maybe faster! She stopped for a moment.

"I have an idea!" She said to herself and walked back to the Empire.

**A/N: OMG I am sooo sorry it is so short! I had a big mind block! I mean writers block. My imagination can't think of more to do with the whole Rilee/Jake Avery/Anna thing!**


	5. Missing you

**A/N: getting any better yet? Someone please review! **

One more night at the museum to see Tilly. She was leaving back into the Underworld with Anubis. Maybe it was supposed to be like that. They would never be a family and Myleea knew it. Her mom and dad were never going to get married.

Myleea stood up and about stepped on Jake. She picked up the tiny cowboy and looked at him. _God it's hard to tell him and Jed apart they look so alike!_ She thought.

"Hey Jake! What's up?"

"Hey there girlie. You seen Avery?"

"Umm no. Thank god Avery isn't as old as you or I would start confusing him with Octavius!"

"Yeah well I gotta head out! See you later?" Jake questioned.

"Sure, sure. That's fine."

Myleea's thoughts couldn't stop drifting to Ahy. It was hard not to. She knew they were both only 11, but there was such thing as young love right? Or maybe not. She may know almost everything in every cultural history except…Love. Love is something really nobody writes in history books. Love is for diaries. Which Myleea would NEVER be caught reading or writing. She hated that girly, fluffy stuff. She always liked her tomboy side better.

She took off her shoes and headed towards the Egyptian exhibits. She loved being there. Not only because she was Egyptian, but because it was a place where she could almost remember her dad. Myleea sat at the feet of an Anubis guard and cried.

"Oh daddy! Oh daddy, please come back. Please, please, please come back. Come back and marry momma. You can live with us. You can't create all the mischief you want! It isn't that bad here. Mommy needs you, and most of all I need you!"

She continued crying until minutes before dawn and walked to her mom in the lobby. Her tear-stained face was only noticed by Tilly who just said "Why are you crying!" And looked back at her game. Myleea didn't really mind that no one cared. In the truth of it she was glad they didn't care because she would just have to cry again. That's how minds work, you can bawl your eyes out and cry even more when trying to explain why you're crying

Nobody cared about her in the world and she was fine with it. But she was going to do something everyone would notice her for. She was the nerd, the history freak from history. Hopelessness overcame her, she was leaving for good.

**A/N: The scene with Myleea crying was of pure tiredness. It was just some flood of feelings I didn't know I had! lol**


	6. Sisterly love

**A/N: Writers block is gone! I'm back Baby!**

Seibaruhs sat at the table in her kitchen. Her daughters were still asleep and she was looking through her things she had from when she was a child, She stroked the side of her golden hairbrush it was jewel incrusted and had a sparkly S in the middle. She wished she had never had a sister! Sahmuiana was her older sister who had picked on her since she was born.

Sahmui (pronounced Sammy) was the exact same as her but only half god as she had married her brother-in-law Kahmunrah. Seibaruhs was supposed to marry Ahkmenrah but she had disappeared before it was totally deciphered.

The thoughts of her past made her cringe. They were too painful to remember. The only reason she had kids with Anubis was out of depression. Her daughters were unusually quiet lately. They never spoke to Seibaruhs anymore. She felt like the bad guy. Her talents were wasted upon raising 3 kids on her own. One of those three just so happened to be Anubis. He would never be a father. Always a kid, never an adult.

"Where did I go wrong?" Seibaruhs said to herself.

"Nowhere. Anubis went wrong. And you know it!" Sahmui said scaring Seibaruhs.

"Yeah, I know but it just doesn't seem right to hold him accountable." Seibaruhs sighed

"Oh my god! Don't do that! Don't be an idiot! It's his fault! Your kids are barbarians without you!"

"This is the first time you have ever been nice to me . Are you sick?"

Sahmui laughed," Don't be stupid, Mom told me to be more supportive of your dreams and blah, blah, blah. But I do know it was you who cut my hair when we were kids."

There was a bang from upstairs. Seibaruhs knew someone was awake and she wasn't taking her chances.

"Sahmui get out!" Seibaruhs hissed.

Her sister stared at her shocked that she would say a thing like that!

"I just was nice to you, and this is how you repay me! Gosh, I can't see my nieces?"

"No it's not that- okay maybe it is- but you see, it's for the best"

"Maybe your best not anyone else's" Sahmui said and walked out the door.

Tilly stomped down each stair finally ending at the last one with a twirl of her ladybug pajamas. She spun to the counter and grabbed the cereal.

"Somebody is happy this morning! Why so excited?" Seibaruhs asked her daughter.

"I slept for the first time last night. It was wondrous!" Tilly said dazed.

"That's good!" Seibaruhs said trying to sound excited.


	7. Friendly competition

**A/N: This chapter is really special! ;)**

Ahy sent Tilly a message on the game they played together.

_A: Can I tell you something?_

_T: Umm sure._

_A: Umm I kinda like your sister._

_T: Myleea?_

_A: That's your only sister!_

_T: Who likes Myleea she is weird!_

_A: Nevermind._

Ahy threw his PSP over his shoulder and padded into the living room. His mom still hadn't come back and he was getting worried. He decided to go visit an "old" friend. He knew Myleea hadn't seen him since they were 4 but she had to remember him. Right? He didn't know.

He walked up the steps to the 2-story house's door. He knocked and waited. There was a loud scream and he heard fighting. He chuckled because he knew it was Myleea and Tilly fighting over who got to answer the door. He looked down at his feet.

"Hello?" Myleea said answering the door.

Ahy's face turned beet red, "Uh hi! Is your mom home or is it just you two?" Ahy asked.

"Uh just us but why-"Myleea was cut off by her sister.

"AHY! What are you doing here? I missed you so much! Are you here to hang out or what? Or here for some 'friendly competition'?" Her red eyes sparkled upon the two words.

"Uh 'friendly competition'?"

"It's where I fight you in real life and..umm…Wait no that's physical competition. Myles what's friendly competition?" Tilly said

"Friendly competition is a competition between friends!"Myleea said.

"Physical, friendly. Whichever is fine." Ahy said to Tilly.

"Physical then," Tilly tilted her head a little," And don't go crying to your mommy when you get hurt."

"Myles go get some drinks okay?" Ahy said to Myleea.

Myleea shook her head and turned around.

Ahy watched until Myleea was around the corner. After he knew she was gone he slowly bent down to Tilly's eye level.

"Hey Tilly, I will give you 50 bucks if you fake to lose the fight. I really want to impress your sister."

"Make it a hundred and I'm in." Tilly bartered.

"Fine!" Ahy said handing her the money.

"Now let's get on with it lover boy!" Tilly mocked.

The fight had begun in the park and ended in the Underworld. Somehow they had wrestled themselves back down. When they teleported back Tilly winked and let him knock her down.

"I'm done! You win!" Tilly shouted.

Myleea's eyes widened. Ahy had won a fight against the goddess of destruction! She stood up and walked to him.

"Well then. You won? How?" Myleea asked

"I dunno, luck I guess." Ahy shrugged.

"Well it was really brave of you to fight her." Myleea said kissing him on the cheek.

After Myleea and Tilly went home he felt his cheek. He was now floating on air. He finally got what he wanted and surprisingly Tilly had gone along with it. He smiled and teleported home.

"YESSSS!" He yelled throughout the apartment.

**A/N: Told you it was special! God I love Tilly she represents me in every way!**


	8. Family Ties

**A/N: Sorry I had major writer's block for sooo long. New character! Amun! :)**

"Tilly! Give me my beads back!" Myleea yelled after her sister.

"No way sis!" Tilly chuckled.

The sisters ran and ran for what seemed like hours. When the clock struck six Tilly blasted out of the door and ran to the museum. Their uncles were there with their aunt. Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah, and Sahmeiana stood in a triangle fighting over something the girls couldn't hear. Tilly closed her eyes and waved her hands to make the sisters into their goddess forms. If they weren't they didn't have godly hearing like everyone else did.

"It's something about…Amun. Who is Amun?" Tilly stated.

` "I don't know, but it must be important for them to be fighting like that." Myleea replied

The three continued fighting while the sisters eavesdropped. Just then, their mom walked into the museum. She immediately heard the name Amun. She walked over to where Sahmei was standing.

"Why are you guys fighting about Amun? What happened?" Seibaruhs asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing concerning you Sei! Now get lost!" Sahmei said.

Myleea suppressed the urge to jump up right then, but stayed put for the sake of their privacy. Tilly continued to listen in on the conversation while Myleea debated. She had hushed her sister's bickering and looked at her.

"I think I figured out who this Amun is! You know where your library is right? The one that is an exhibit here?" Tilly said quickly,

"Umm yes, it is my library!" Myleea said in a frustrated tone.

"Okay, take me there!" Tilly said crawling out from behind the desk.

The sisters crawled to the elevator and took it up to the second floor. They tiptoed to the Egyptology room and walked into Myleea's library. There were millions of books that Myleea had read. Some of them not even hers that she stole and added to her library. The library was dedicated to her because she was known as the child scholar when she was human.

"Ah home sweet books!" Myleea said smiling.

Tilly turned her nose up and looked at her sister, "It smells old in here." She whined

"Well, that's because these books are old you twit."

"Whatever! Anyways, don't you have a book about mom's family history?" Tilly said mockingly.

"Umm yeah I think so. Can you hand me that step stool?" Myleea said holding her hand out.

Tilly did as her sister had asked.

"What's wrong?" Myleea asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Tilly looked up dumbfounded.

"Well you didn't make a comment about how I wasn't tall enough to reach the shelf or anything else similar."  
>"No reason, I just didn't find anything funny in our mission right now." Tilly said very seriously.<p>

Myleea sighed and looked through a shelf. She grabbed a thick book off the shelf and blew on it. The book was coated in dust and Myleea had spread it throughout the room. Tilly coughed violently and sneezed.

"I'm sorry Tilly!" Myleea said sympathetically.

"The thing is, you are always around these dusty, old books! I'm not! You didn't sneeze or cough because you are used to it!" Tilly said walking out of the room.

"Well, it says here that Amun is our aunt!" Myleea said with wide eyes.

"Amun is our aunt? Wait, really?" Tilly said.

"Yes. That's exactly what I just said!"


	9. Flashback

**A/N: OMG I am soo sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy!**

_I just stood there watching my Norse brother and sister run around. They were playing tag. Kitty stood next to me. Amun and Loki ran around screaming. I sat down on the ground and watched them. It wasn't the most entertaining but it would do. Sahmei had stayed indoors in her bedroom. She was lucky, she wasn't forced to do anything, ever! She was 12 after all but still. Being a 2 year old I could hardly stay active. It was always about me for some reason. I had the ability to care for myself and was fully capable of handling feeding myself and clothing myself. _

_ It was a sad childhood, but at this time in my past I was the saddest._

_ "Amun, Loki?" I said looking at them._

_ They ignored Amun sat on a tall rock with her eyes closed and her hair hanging like a curtain over her face, Loki was nowhere in sight and it was beginning to darken. Amun stood up, eyes still closed, and whistled. I could hear the caws of a million crows. My ears began to ache and I ran inside. I watched from one of the windows as my evil, 8 year old, sister summoned her witnesses. Sahmei was out with mother and I was alone with two people I would want the least to watch me. It wasn't a good time. _

_ I have always known my sister was evil, but not this evil. She was summoning her army. I had to stop it. I didn't have the strength or the will power to fight her. So, being a little girl who's whole family were either gods or goddesses I used the one thing that pulses through my hair, eyes and blood. Using magic in its purest state was forbade by my stubborn mother, although I felt as if the right thing was to do this. What could go wrong?_

_I drew back away from the door and racked my brain for a spell. Ten minutes of thinking I ended with no other choice then to wing it and hope for the best. I shouted the first words that came into my mind and BOOM! My sister disappeared leaving a mirror where she once sat. I picked up the black, jewel-encrusted mirror. It left me with sense of evil that I knew was caused by me. I immediately hid it in my bedroom as to conceal my wrong doings. We never saw my dear sister, Amun, again..._

**A/N: Short little blurb of Seibaruhs' childhood haha.**_  
><em>


	10. Introducing Timmy

**A/N: Sorry! I've been sooo busy lately!**

CRACK!

A blonde girl teleported into the museum by Tilly. She had red eyes and a black shirt and jeans. She looked down at the short goddess and strutted across the hallway in her strappy sandals.

"Who are you and where am I?" The blonde goddess said.

"I'm Tiluleah Grace! I'm Anubis' youngest daughter. And you are in the Museum of Natural History!"

"Anubis' little princess, eh? I highly doubt that!" The girl chuckled.

"Well, I am, his blood runs through my veins! I'm also known as the goddess of destruction."

"Haha! You actually think! It's a joke kid."

"You know who I am, who are you?"

"Amun"

"Wait a second, do you know a Seibaruhs or a Sahmuiana?"

"They are my sisters, why?"

"My MOM is Seibaruhs!"

"Wow she made a big mistake, chick!"

"Nice to meet you too." Tilly said bitterly.

"So, Timmy, where is your mommy?" Amun asked.

"It's Tilly. And, I have no clue."

Myleea ran up to meet her sister on the second floor. She immediately saw the blonde woman standing there.

"Who the heck are you!" Myleea said

"Amun."

"Isn't that a boy god's name?" Myleea giggled.

"Seriously kid, you don't want to mess with me! I will knock some sense into your head if I have to!"

"Come on! You know beating children is kind of illegal now so…!" Tilly said

"SHUT UP TIMMY!" Amun yelled.

"It's Tilly you idiot!" Tilly said her blood red eyes glaring.

Amun took one look at the raging child and laughed. Myleea looked at her puzzled by the sudden outburst. The blonde goddess started towards Tilly. Myleea ran over to protect her younger sister. Tilly burst out in a large tantrum, and attacked her aunt. Not until she tumbled onto the glossy floor of the museum, did she realize she had missed in the rage of her attack. She glared daggers into the eyes of her aunt and a low growl rumbled out of her throat.

**A/N: Hmm maybe I should quit while I'm ahead.. Well review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
